


Time to Rest

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “No, seriously, when was the last time you slept?”





	Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 642 "weary"

“Wow,” said Kasie, when McGee came into her lab. “You look terrible.”

He snorted a laugh. “Thanks.”

“No, seriously,” she said, taking the evidence bags he held out and signing for them, “when was the last time you slept?”

“There hasn’t been any time.”

Kasie set the bags on her table. “There’s time now. You can’t do anything until I run these, right?”

“Well, I could—”

“McGee,” she interrupted.

“No, I guess not.”

Kasie smiled. “That futon is still in the same place where Abby kept it. I’ll wake you when the results are in.”

McGee smiled back. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
